Skiing
by Wr1
Summary: It's a different version to the episode skiing. What happened after the cable car got stuck. Lucy never broke her arms and Lee still had his ski's at the end. One shot.


**_Lucy never had her arms broken and Lee's skies never got taken. I think that's everything cleared up. A guest reviewer suggested it so I wrote it! I hope you like _**

"So, er, are you getting out or staying on and going back up the mountain?" Lee asked Lucy who sat next to him contemplating her answer.

"S'pose I should go up. Tell the café owners the good news and then go skiing," she answered as she took a glance at him, "you joining me?"

"Ye. I need to learn to ski if I'm going to continue for the rest of the week," he smiled as the cable car doors slammed shut, their ski's rattling a bit in their holders as the they began the climb up to the top for the second time that day.

"Hopefully we won't get stuck again," Lucy sighed as she glanced out at the snow-covered mountains and the tiny skiers skiing down the mountain," you can't ski?"

Lucy asked as an after thought.

"No. Never been before and I always wanted to that's why booked this holiday," he smiled as he joined her by the cable car window.

"I'll have to teach you then," Lucy smirked as she turned to face Lee who stood beside her.

"That you will," he smiled as he glanced back down at the sheet of white and grinned like a child on Christmas day.

"I hope Daisy's ok," Lucy said out loud as she sat back down on the single red bench that stood in the middle of the car. They'd had a busy day and it was only their first day. God only knew what would happen in the next six days.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Lee reassured he didn't want to spend the day with a panicking Lucy. That's why he opted for not saying a sarcastic comment for a change.

"I hope so," Lucy said as they neared the top of the mountain. That was the last sentence said before the cable cars door opened and Lee and Lucy quickly hoped out, grabbing their ski's before the cable car took off with them back down the mountain. Carrying them in one hand and their skiing poles in the other they made their way over to the café which stood directly opposite the lift. Each step marking a foot print in the newly fallen snow as it continued to fall gently.

The café was a medium-sized log cabin, that stood near the children's ski centre where beginners and children learnt too ski. The roof was covered with snow which fell of on some occasion as many amounts of ski's and poles scattered around the café. Children were outside with their friends throwing snowballs and building snowmen, Lee and Lucy carried on walking, dodging the passing skiers as they made their way to the entrance of the café.

As soon as they stepped in the warmth instantly hit them, warming them up instantly. Groups, friends, families and couples scattered the café, sitting with either a warm drink in front of them or food, chatting. Lucy made her way instantly to back of the queue as she placed her gloves in her jacket pocket with Lee following hopelessly behind. They stood in silence for five minutes until they reached the beginning if the queue, where an elderly man greeted them next to the till," can I help you?"

"Umm...yes do you know a pregnant woman whose family owns this café?" Lucy asked politely hoping the man would say yes.

"Yes I'm her father. Why?" The man asked suspiciously, taking a glance at Lee who stood behind Lucy and then turning his attention back to the woman in front of him.

"She's gone into labour. She had a girl in the cable car and then the ambulance have taken her to hospital for the next two to arrive," Lucy explained as the man still looked at her suspiciously.

"How do you know that?" He asked instantly.

"We helped her give birth in the cable car," Lee added as the man's eyes widened before he called up to his wife. The whole family were instantly downstairs within a couple of minutes and two of them instantly rushed off out of the café.

"Thank you," the elderly woman exclaimed as Lee and Lucy smiled at her before making their way out to grab their skis and head off skiing.

Lee and Lucy stood outside next to their ski's which lay on the ground as they both put their gloves back on and placing helmets on their heads as they pushed their goggles down to cover their eyes," ready to learn how to ski?" Lucy asked as she picked hers up and started to walk towards the children's learning centre. Lee quickly picked his up before running to catch up with her.

The children's learning centre was a small slope, not steep but steep enough for you to ski down with a rope that went up and down the small slope for you to hold on to make it to the top. Children scattered the place, some on ski's, others mucking about and some in big groups. The occasional adult scattered among the children, some were learning and others watching their children. Lucy stopped just before the rope lift, placing her ski poles into the ground, indicating for Lee to do the same, "we'll leave them there for now. Right put your skied on and then line them up straight by here and grab onto the piece of rope and hold on," Lucy instructed as she demonstrated Lee how to do it who nodded as he watched her go up the hill. Lee copied her actions as he made sure his skis were straight before grabbing onto the rope and following Lucy to the top who was now waiting patiently.

Once at the top Lucy helped Lee to shuffle across to the emptier part of the slope. Smiling up at him she left go of his hands," are you sure you know what you're doing?" Lee asked raising an eyebrow at her as he then placed his goggles back over his eyes.

"Yes I know. I've skied plenty of times," she smiled," I can ski backwards if that helps.

"Ok. So, what do I do?" Lee asked as he pointed to his skis and then to the slope, nerves now starting to creep up.

"Right, so point the your skis into a triangle shape and bend your knees," she instructed as she showed Lee how to and he copied her actions, "this is called a snow plough. The bigger the triangle the slower you go until you come to a stop." Shuffling backwards so her back was facing the slope she faced Lee as she did a backwards snow plough. Holding onto both of Lee's hands they slowly made their way down the slope.

"Is this alright?" He asked nervously as he concentrated on his ski's.

"Ye. Now we'll go a bit faster so make the triangle a bit smaller," Lucy instructed as Lee looked a little apprehensive about this," don't worry. I'll stop you if you lose control I promise." Lucy smiled up to him again as she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before they sped up a bit. Soon they were both down the small slope with Lee smiling like a Cheshire cat.

They did the same thing a few more times until Lee got the hang of it and could go down on his own without Lucy in front of him. They made their way back up the slope. As soon as they got to the top, "a bit of turning now. Lean on your left side to go to the right and vice versa." Lucy smiled as Lee excitedly started to go down the mountain before he fell half way down. Lucy burst out laughing before going to help him up," maybe don't turn so sharply," she giggled as he brushed snow from his face.

"Thanks for warning me before hand," he replied sarcastically. After placing the skis that had fallen from him they made their way back down.

After a couple of hours and many falls Lee got the hang of it. "Ready to go down one of the big slopes?" Lucy asked Lee who nodded his head.

"Ye," Lee smiled as he watched Lucy make her way to the start of the blue slope. Smiling giddily to himself he made his way over to her, grabbing his hands she did the same thing as she did for his first time on ski's. Smiling even more broadly now the began to make their way down the much steeper slope, Lucy guiding Lee. Lee kept his focus on Lucy and as to where they were going as they made their way down.

Lee then looked up to face Lucy as they rounded another corner as it was straight for the time being and rather flat, soon he got lost in her emerald eyes as did she. Suddenly they were both thrown from their ski's and went tumbling into a heap of snow as their skis landed in the snow next to them, both of them removed their goggles from their eyes to try to see. Rolling over Lee turned to face Lucy who was giggling uncontrollably as she turned to face him as they were both on their sides now.

Their faces were centimetres apart as the laughter died down so they were just staring at each other, when Lee reached over and wiped the snow from her face as he let his hand linger there for a moment. Lucy smiled shyly at him as he edged nearer before placing a whisper of a kiss on her lips before pulling away a few millimetres to gauge her reaction. Lucy smiled up at him before he kissed her again more passionately this time. Lee's arms made it around her body as hers went around his neck brining each others bodies closer. Both of them getting lost in each other; kissing in the heap of snow.

Review?! xx


End file.
